gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gboyers/archive2
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :''' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see /archive ---- ---- About patrolled edits... If I recalled correctly, you mentioned that one of my responsibilities is patrolling edits or something like that. Well, not long ago, there was an exclamation marks next to a couple of entries in the page. I was unfamiliar with the meaning of this symbol so I tried to find out what it means by looking up in MediaWiki website, home to the developer of the very software that powers this site, Wikipedia, Wikia, and many other wikis (though not all of them, anyway). However, I made a mistake, probably because I'm still tired (for God know why... -_-), by looking up Page History instead of Recent changes for which I should've looked at. I got them mixed up. I was confused for moment when I couldn't find anything about exclamation mark thing there.... it only took a while when I suddenly realized I was looking at wrong article.... >_____________< So, anyway, this glaring error was right in front of me but it only took me a while to realize it. I now learned that exclamation marks next to entries in Recent Changes is an indicator that the page in question is not patrolled edit (or something like that). I feel stupid for not catching this error sooner. Anyway, by the time I got that cleared up, exclamation marks are no longer there. So sorry about it. I'm still learning about this whole moderator stuff which came up to me unexpectedly and, well, heh, I was completely caught off-guard and unprepared. >.< In conclusion, I'd just thought to share this (probably amusing) story of my error about a particular moment in the time for which I am, at this point, relatively somewhat inexperienced and new at this role for I has been newly appointed to along with George. Now, I got to go and read up on what the hell is "patrolled edits" anyway. Cheers! :p --Legion 17:15, 3 May 2007 (BST) :Hehe - that's what tiredness does. When a user makes an edit, it is marked as not-patrolled (with the red exclamation mark). If you see an unpatrolled edit, you should look at it and then click "Mark As Patrolled" in the diff page. All edits made by staff are automatically marked as patrolled, but you can change this in . Xenon (?) 17:28, 3 May 2007 (BST) The Administrator, Vandal, and Anonymous That subject title was supposed to read like a title of a theatrical play. ;) Anyway, there has been major events going on for me lately. First of all, I have been appointed along with George as Moderators (and yes I'm politically moderate ;)) a several days ago. Then, not more than a week ago, over at [http://en.gta.wikia.com/ Grand Theft '''Auto Wiki], A-Dust and I were appointed as Administrators (yes, both System Operators (SysOp) and Bureaucrats (don't you love those red tape? ;D)) over there! O_O! Anyway, we were having problems with this pesky vandal that apparently goes under different IP with similar M.O lately. I'm not very technical person so I don't know if those different IPs involves proxying or anything. *shrugs* So I would recommend those staff members (obviously including myself as well ;)) to keep eyes out for those. One of the M.O.'s for this guy was that he/she always identifies himself/herself as Chip1990 even under those several IPs. I was getting frustrated with this guy so I had to block his/her latest IP for one week (I'd rather that the infinite block be only last-resort, logically...) but since this guy came under different IPs but similar M.O., this would probably renders the blocking useless and futile. I already had warned this guy (under different IPs, though, but with same M.O. once again) twice and yet this guy kept doing it despite our warning. So I felt that this action is necessary but I'm skeptical this would keep this guy off for a week... I don't know. :/ This guy was vandalizing through re-adding unsourcable information despite it having been removed earlier, repeatedly creating useless pages (or useless crap, shall we say) like an article on Japan, U.S. dollar, et cetera that has absolutely nothing to do with the Grand Theft Auto series. Anyway, as usual, I'm under same user name and display name (Chief of Staff and Legion respectively) there just like here. --Legion 14:20, 4 May 2007 (BST) :Thanks for the warning. I've made sure that GTW is pretty secure. Users have to register before they can edit any pages, and they also have to verify their email address. Neither of these precautions prevent spammers from editing, but it makes it very hard for them to keep it up if we keep banning them. I'm about to write a new NSfV policy, so hopefully we will be able to keep spamming to a minimum. I am of course bearing in mind that we don't have 24-hour Admin cover, but I can't go round promoting people without fully checking them out first, or they could do more damage than the spammers. That's why we have the Moderator group - giving people like you the opportunity to be useful but before you've proven yourself to be worthy of becoming Admins. I am considering creating an Staff-Only namespace for discussion of this sort of thing. Xenon (?) 15:44, 4 May 2007 (BST) About Krischna The deletion logs shows that you deleted the Krischna page, citing it as irrelevant. Well, I set it as a redirect to future Hare Krishna page because of the fourth paragraph under this archived version of Anywhere City page about Industrial district. It was clearly intended to refer to Hare Krishna but was mispelled... so I set it to redirect to the future article with the correct name for this, uh, gang and that I corrected the internal link in the Anywhere City article, since I never liked redirect link in the article. ;D Just thought you'd like to know. --Legion 02:02, 5 May 2007 (BST) :I'd wait until we have the article before we start redirecting all over the place. Krischna isnt something that people tend to look up very much here. It isn't very important so it isn't really worth having a redirect, especially a broken one. Get some content on the page first. Xenon (?) 13:35, 5 May 2007 (BST) ::Oh, okay. I understand. I just actually wanted to clear out the of those pages for which obviously another wanted pages, especially those with correct names or capitalization, already covered for --Legion 19:21, 5 May 2007 (BST) :Sorting out red links (aka wanted pages) is probably the most useful thing you could do on GTW at the moment. Xenon (?) 20:48, 5 May 2007 (BST) Root Categories On unrelated topics, about categorization, I was actually aiming for the goal of having all categories categorized into a single category tree... with a root category at the top (or is it the bottom? ;P). The question, though, is.... what is the root category? Also, I was not able to narrow down down to sufficiently fewer enough categories so that they can be categorized into a root category, usually because I was not able to find a common thread (or something like that) for few of categories to be categorized into a category. I am not sure if you understand what I mean by either of the above. I'll try to clarify further if you need. Thanks, Sergeant Boyer (what? That's what the Manager is, right? ;)). --Legion 19:21, 5 May 2007 (BST) (Lance Corporal, not to be confused with Lancer Corps, a corps of calvary soldiers armed with lance.) :Having categories all categorised into a tree is absolutely NOT what we want. There is no way we're having that here. On Grand Theft Wiki, categories are ways to list and group similar pieces of information, to make stuff easy to find, and to make it easier to learn about particular categories. Categorisation isn't a game, and we gain nothing by having dozens of categories for the same thing. It's like having everything in its own subcategory, it just makes stuff a lot harder to find. :If I want to look at a list of cars, I should be able to go to Category:Vehicles to see every car in every game, then Category:SAVehicles to look at all the cars in San Andreas. If Category:Vehicles only had subcategories in, then stuff would be a lot harder to find. Category:Vehicles does not need to be in another category, it is a basic element of a GTA game. If you can't find the page about Vehicles (even with redirects from things like Cars) then it's pretty hopeless, and a Category:Categories helps you no more than . :Yes, we are using Sergeant's stripes for managers, I don't think we need to get into crowns, stars and half-nelsons just yet :) Xenon (?) 20:48, 5 May 2007 (BST) ::Actually, lol, no. I am not making categorization into a game... to be honest, one of my most preferred ways of browsing, whether it be on Wikipedia, Grand Theft Auto Wiki, or here, is browsing by category. But since there is no common root for all of this categories, that essentially renders my preferred method of browsing (that is, browsing by category) useless and futile. :/ --Legion 20:57, 5 May 2007 (BST) (To boldly browse where no one has gone before. (Yes, that is parodying on "To boldly go where no one has gone before." from Star Trek ;)) Reply No problems, just got to used to a few things (such as the linking to the GTA series article and GTA game page). I'll try and keep the red links down until time allows for creation of those articles. I was just wondering, however, about the possibility of adding lists to this site, in similar fashion to the GTA Wikia. Similar to the Characters page. Just a thought. Thanks for the welcome. A-Dust 23:29, 7 May 2007 (BST) Stationary vs. Spawning I believe A-Dust is referring to "stationary vehicles" as the randomly parked vehicles within area. Spawning vehicles could mean both that and those in the traffic so I would recommend changing that to "parked vehicles" or something like that instead to avoid confusion to those readers. Just a suggestion. Thanks. --Legion 18:11, 10 May 2007 (BST) :I realised that as I was making those edits. "Stationary" doesn't really explain much, it could mean anything. "Spawned" could mean stationary or in traffic. I still prefer the second one, because it is explaining vehicles that DO spawn, not ruling out those that might spawn or drive in. "Parked Vehicles" solves that, so yes we should use that one. Xenon (?) 18:18, 10 May 2007 (BST) I hope GTA Wiki will continue to be in the Internet! I visit here every day! I like your logo. Hi, I registered here a few days ago. I just want to ask, If I can use any of your material in my own GTA website? I'd need some pics. The website is going to be a finnish one. :) I haven't learned how to use this Wiki site yet, but I try to learn. PS. Keep up the good work here. Tuomas 17:33, 15 May 2007 (BST) Mediawiki Sorry to pester you, but I noticed you got the gta games lined up on the left hand side of the screen, nice feature. How did you do this? Thanks --Shivers 19:23, 24 May 2007 (BST) :That is quite simple - just edit MediaWiki:Sidebar (on any mediawiki wiki) and add extra stuff. Only SysOps or bureaucrats can do that (depending on that wiki's permissions). Glad you like it. Xenon (?) 19:44, 24 May 2007 (BST) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday Xenon, have a good one. George 01:14, 5 June 2007 (BST) Liberty City State http://files.gtanet.com/images/3363_gtaiv_broker_liberty_yard.jpg http://files.gtanet.com/images/3362_gtaiv_algonquin_chinatown.jpg There on those two link show some Cars from Grand Theft Auto IV, and it says on all of the licence plates of the Vehicles Liberty City State. Or atleast Liberty State. George 09:42, 9 June 2007 (BST) :Okay - that's fine. Please state that in the page where you say "Liberty City State", just so people can see some proof. Use the format licence plates for linking to the source. Nice find. Xenon (?) 19:17, 9 June 2007 (BST) Re:Inactivity Xenon, I apologize for my inactivity, i just finished my academic work today and I will be back to edit after my week vacation to my other house down in Florida. Unfortunately I have no internet there b/c im only there seasonally, however I will be back July 14, and will be of much help again. I apologize once again for my inactivity, 47 01:31, 7 July 2007 (BST) Why did you deleted my entry? it was no spam it was not incorrect, i just don't get it. do you think it was speculation? i'm not a nerd who wants attention. it's very obvious and crystal-clear: "staue of happiness sounds" like (spoken fast) "statue of a penis". thank you for pissing off new members, you"moderator". do you have a problem saying "penis", while providing a wiki dealing with virtual mass murder? i won't come back. please delete my account. now. GTA Place Images Are images on The GTA Place available for use here? Just that I realised you and Chris are both admins on the forum. A-Dust 13:44, 2 October 2007 (BST) :Using unwatermarked screenshots of GTA games is usually okay, because they're easily replicable and not unique - there's no problem reusing images to show something such as a vehicle, character or place. More artistic shots that lots of effort has gone into might be a problem, and you should refer to the individual site's licencing rules. Logos are fine to reproduce, but usually only to accompany a relevant article (eg about the company or site), but these should not be hacked and edited. :Since TheGTAPlace was the site that started GrandTheftWiki, there's no problem in reusing images from there, however you should put on the image description page a message that says where you got it from, such as a URL link to the page. And just to correct you, Chris actually owns The GTA Place - Xenon (?) 15:32, 2 October 2007 (BST) Re:Mod position Gee, thanks for the advice; I got used to the Wikipedia style of editing, so sorry about that... And about the mod position, I'll take it... God Bless and have a nice day... Blakegripling ph 09:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ---- ---- The following messages are from after the merge of Grand Theft Wiki and en.gta.wikia.org: Hi Gboyers, welcome to Wikia. I do marketing for Wikia's Gaming wikis and look forward to helping you promote this wiki more! I was just reading your notes on Project:Merge and one thing concerned me. I don't think its a good idea to take rights away from original en.gta.wikia admins. These two communities have both worked hard and this merge should benefit all, not just the GTW community. Please let me know if there was a specific reason you do not want these users to have their rights? angies (talk) 19:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks for taking care of this and helping to complete this merge. With the impending launch of GTA IV, I would love to work on some fun promotions.. Would you be up for administering a fun edit contest timing with the launch of the game? The prizes could be copies of the new game or maybe even a new console system. Are you in contact or know any of the Rockstar game community or marketing people? angies (talk) 19:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::: an "Edit contest" is where people have to complete some amount of edits to enter the contest. For example Halopedia gave away a bunch of Halo 3 swag when the game launched but to qualify you had to complete 25 edits on pages in the Halo 3 category. It was there way of trying to be the fansite with the most information right when the game launched. If you can find out the contact that GTA Place goes through to get their "care packages" I will send them an email and see if we can get involved in that. angies (talk) 18:23, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Merge Pages I've been going through each of the articles to ensure that there is nothing in the article that could be kept. Pages like Jonas Ackerman and Morgan August were exactly the same, whilst others like the Jizzy B. article had nothing worth keeping. A-Dust 23:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Creating Pages Seems impossible to do for me. If you haven't noticed, the "Start New Article" link at the top of every page directs you to an error page. This concerns me because I am interested in creating articles on the missions of GTA III-era games, such as Vice City. I have created articles on many missions in GTA III and would like to do the same for Vice City. I believe the creation of these articles will create a better and more respectable Wiki of this site. Thank you. (User:ClaudeSpeed2001) Copyright Is it copyright or any sort of plagiarism if we take an article from another wiki, such as Wikipedia. I was looking at the article for Phil Cassidy and realized that it is much less detailed and well-written than the one on Wikipedia. I was about to just go to Wikipedia and copy+paste everything onto this article, delete the links and pictures, and add new ones, when i remembered that it is a rule not to copyright and have no idea as to whether or not this would be copyright.--ClaudeSpeed2001 07:42, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This all depends on the copyright policy of the wiki you are taking things from. Generally you are okay copying small sections, or basing an article on another one. But it isn't good practice to copy an entire article, or any significant parts of it - it's a lot better to totally re-write it if you can. Wikipedia has a specific Copyright policy where, if you intend to copy and edit Wikipedia content, you must: ::a) License your content under the GFDL (which we do) ::b) Acknowledge the authors of the article ::c) Provide access to the "transparent copy" of the content :We can achieve the last 2 of these by linking to the Wikipedia article at the bottom of the article (Eg "Content adapted from to article). However, if you know how, it is better to link to the specific revision of the article rather than just the page. Either way, it is better to write your own content, or totally re-write the Wikipedia content. :Legally, you generally can't copyright every single sentence. Small amounts of text are fine to re-use, even without attribution (saying who wrote it). It's also generally okay to re-write an existing article, so long as it isn't just swapping a couple of words without actually changing what it says. You can't just copy large blocks of text without saying who wrote it though (unless that site specifically allows you to do that). Thanks for asking rather than just doing it - Gboyers (?) 12:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Response I think I see how you do it. It confused me for a minute, because on UESP we use a separate namespace for each game. Well, I don't know much about any other games, so you might have to tag along behind me and disambig pages that would have the same name in another game (sorry). But I'd love to tackle these pages. And UESP uses a quest summary template, so the infobox mission template will be easy for me to get used to. By the way, are British spellings preferred on this wiki (i.e. "armour" instead of "armor")? --GuildKnight 03:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm British, so I always write with British spellings. I appreciate the reverse is true for most of the rest of the world. Where something is the actual name/title of something, (EG a mission called "The Color Of Money"), then you must use the actual spelling verbatim, even if that is wrong in both British/American English. It doesn't particularly matter which spelling you use, but where titles involve a word that is different in British/American (eg Armor), then at least have a redirect from the alternative spelling (Armour). I suppose the best answer I can offer is consistency - if you write a page in American English, it should stay in American English; if you're editing a page written in British English, keep it in that. :Thanks for tackling those pages - we definitely require massive expansion in the area of missions, and GTASA Missions are currently the most important/relevant ones. Glad to see you're hanging onto our naming structure, I appreciate the UESP one will be quite different. I suppose ours is most similar to Wikipedia, where we just have titles, and only use other namespaces for special types of page (Category, Image, Template, Policy, Help, System etc). One thing is that Big Smoke should stay the title as the character, because that is what 99% of visitors to that page will want, but with a "see also" line at the top (indented italics) for Big Smoke (Mission). I think In The Beginning... is the only major title clash we'll have with missions - apart from Side Missions (side quests?) like Vigilante, Paramedic etc. Keep up the good work - Gboyers (?) 12:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Grand Theft Wiki on Gamespot Wikia has partnered with Gamespot to let them link to our some of Wikia's game wikis. This is a great way to promote our wikis to Gamespot's readers and recruit new readers and editors. We launched 4 of them in November (Halo, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, and Tabula Rasa) and we are planning to add a bunch more in February, including Grand Theft Wiki. They are interested in adding a GrandTheftWiki tab to their GTA gamepage. This tab would look identical to the Halopedia Tab. The content (Featured articles, Recent Changes, Popular Articles) is generated via a content feed that Wikia set's up. For this to work for Grand Theft Wiki, I would need your help setting up a Featured Content templates similar to how Mass Effect does it. This allows the Wikia feed to send Gamespot featured content snippets and images. There are instructions for how to do this on w:c:inside:Featured_Article_System Let me know if you can help out getting this set up? angies (talk) 23:48, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :: Awesome! Glad you can help! I responded to your other question on my talk page to keep discussion together :) angies (talk) 16:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :: Hiya, I have one more question for ya. I need 4 "jump links" that will show up at the top of the wiki tab on the Gamespot GTA page. These should be links to the most popular or useful content. Can you suggest these? Feel free to put them here.. I have watched this page angies (talk) 00:04, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Hey again - For jump links I recommend GTA IV, Liberty City in GTA IV (abbv: Liberty City, alt: Liberty City), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (abbv: GTA SA / GTA San Andreas) (unless this section of gamespot is exclusively about GTA IV), Modifications (there are plans to rebuild this page in the near future), and possibly Vehicles (if a previous one is rejected). The Featured Article system has been rebuilt as requested, and we'll be adding more to the list this week. We've also started an IRC channel on freenode.net at #gtawiki, which I and User:GuildKnight are signed into all day. Could you add us onto the Wikia IRC lists, and possibly a gateway page at some point? Thanks for all this - Gboyers (?) 00:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :: I just put a request in to get it added to the Wikia lists.. should be done in next 24 to 48 hours angies (talk) 00:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::If I might butt in here for a second, I would make the following suggestions: :::*'GTA IV:' for obvious reasons :::*'GTA San Andreas:' the latest major platform game, and the most likely to generate interest :::*'Vehicles:' I think this should definitely be included; after all, it is "Grand Theft Auto" :::*'Cheats:' not my favorite aspect of the wiki, but likely to get a lot of interest :::--GuildKnightTalk2me 14:02, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :My problem with Vehicles is that there's not very much on it, and I'm trying to think of scenarios of why people would choose to click on that link to come here. Interest in vehicles might be part of it, and combined with interest in GTAIV I suppose it's worthwhile. I vote yes for Vehicles. As for cheats, gamespot have their own cheats page. We definitely need them here, and with lots of contributors we'll probably have them all before Gamespot. Just so long as there isn't a conflict there, then yes for that too - Gboyers (?) 14:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) San Andreas, IRC Thanks for the thoughts! I hope to get the basic layout of the San Andreas pages in order soon. BTW, do you use IRC? Does this wiki have a channel? I'm signed into one at #GTAWikia on Chatspike. But I *know* that's not it... Anyway, let me know what you think of anything I do. Still trying to get used to this style. --GuildKnightTalk2me 22:39, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Your idea for editing the SA page to be directly listing to the relevant sub-pages is definitely something I'd like to see here. Obviously the red links need to disappear for that to be useful though. I hope we aren't too different/confusing from your various other Wiki experiences. As for IRC, I use #grandtheftwiki on irc.freenode.net, and I'm in the process of making that official. Gboyers (?) 23:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Gtabot Have you programmed it from a pywikipedia bot? -- 22:09, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Yep. Gboyers (?) 23:01, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Great! I have been working on something similar (maybe you can remember it from the post I made in the forum), can you check this? Thanks! -- 16:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Please, would you mind to check it, I've been working on it for so long... -- 04:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Delete... Thanks for all... can you see Category:Candidates for speedy deletion? I found some articles that alone they were saying ... If you can delete them, thank you very much. In many things, this wiki is a disaster... If you need my help, count with me ;) Ah, yes, excuses my English ... I am using an automatic translator... Good-bye ClaudeSpeed9425 :Thanks - I'll fix them. Gboyers (?) 03:22, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Website Advertising I remembered today WikiaGTA releasing a press release when their English site was launched. Would sending an e-mail out to the various GTA sites (PlanetGTA, GTA.net, TheGTAPlace, GTAGaming) be a good idea or not? We could capitalise on the increasing attention being paid toward GTA IV, and hopefully gain some more contributors. A-Dust 22:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :There are a couple of issues with that. The first is that GTA IV is not here for 3 months, so people just aren't interested in GTA yet. And because it's so far away, even if we did get some people here, most of them would have gone long before IV is released. We would get visitors from advertising, but doing it now doesn't give us the best advantage from that advertising. :Also, most GTA fansites see us as competitors or a threat, because our information is much denser than theirs, and people can often find answers here quicker than asking questions in a GTA forum. However, we don't report on every scrap of news and we don't have a big community of people discussing off-topic things and having fun, like you do on a forum. No big GTA fansite would consider advertising a rival website, certainly not honouring us with a news post. the admins are too controlling for that. Gamespot recognises that we are not a rival, we are just a knowledgebase of information far greater than they could amass themselves, and they're using us to their advantage by giving us a tab on their GTA site. :I can't think of a reason why we would advertise right now, we aren't new and GTA isn't as big as it will be in 2 months time. So I think at the start of April we should begin emailing webmasters, sending out press releases and getting advertising (eg Wikia Spotlight) to bring people to us right before interest in GTA IV peaks at the start of May - Gboyers (?) 23:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Protected pages Heya, just noticed some protected pages around the wiki, such as the community portal. I would strongly suggest unprotecting all such pages - Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the active target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. For example, the community portal hadn't had edits for a looong time, so I've unprotected it. Hope this isn't a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 20:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Re: GTA Contests Hi Gboyers, I’m the marketing manager here at Wikia Gaming, and over the next few weeks, I will be concentrating on developing relationships with Rockstar. The final goal will be for us to run events for the community, and have some exclusive contests on the wiki. I read your post on Angie's talk page, and couldn't be more enthusiastic about the idea. This is a large portion on my role here at Wikia, so feel free to contact me with any ideas, or information and I will keep you informed as to the connection we develop with Rockstar. TTYL! -- Doug (talk) 00:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Gboyers, have you made any headway? I'm still looking for a community contact at Rockstar...please keep me posted if you find anyone. :0) -- Doug (talk) 22:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: Had a great call with Joystiq, we might be able to get more coverage with a partnership deal. I am trying to figure out what type of contest is best suited for GTA Wiki...I'm tempted to have a simple edit contest the week the game releases (or have a walk through competition)the week the game is released. I would love to get your thoughts on this, feel free to email me when you get a chance. -- Doug (talk) 01:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) GTA Revolution Affiliation Would an affiliation with GTA Revolution be a viable option. We could use some of their images and vice versa, and could be advertised and help advertise GTAR. User:CuBaN VeRcEttI says (here) that they would be interested in an affiliation. Your thoughts? A-Dust 22:32, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :There are some images that we could use from there, which would surely only increase after GTA IV's released and as the site develops. The language barrier is a problem, but so far myself and CuBaN VeRcEttI have been able to speak (through online translators), which give a good indication as to what is being said. A-Dust 00:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::So is that a no to the affiliation with GTAR? Just that I think we should get back to them so they know what is going on. A-Dust 14:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::To be honest, if using their images and linking back is okay, then I suppose there is no real reason to actually affiliate. Especially because we are affiliated with the Spanish site. The reason I mentioned it to CuBaN_VeRcEttI is for the images and some advertising. If you don't think there is a need, then we probably shouldn't affiliate them. Do you want me to contact them? A-Dust 14:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Got some images infringing copyright Image:Uzi.jpg Image:Vz 8.jpg Those images are both from hereand here. copyright states "all texts and some pictures © 1999-2008 by Maxim R. Popenker and can not be used without author permission" Images do not say license and no note of permision. Also fair use cannot be used in this instance. I would suggest deleting them emidtly. [[User:BonesBrigade|'БοņёŠɓɤĭĠ₳₯є']] 19:31, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that - the images have been removed/replaced. Gboyers (?) 20:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) How you added the interwiki, i can't do it, http://cs.gta.wikia.com/ just to let you Know Hi Gboyers i have moved FBI Car to FBI Kuruma :Thanks, but if you just copy+paste the content of a page, it gets rid of all the history. Staff use the Move tool to rename the page rather than just copy the content. And to redirect, use #REDIRECT FBI Kuruma - Gboyers (?) 17:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Profile tools Hullo! I hear you were interested in the new profile tools - I've set up a discussion on Grand Theft Wiki talk:Community Portal#Profile_tools. Can you pass this link around to other interested users? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 19:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) i like this wiki your not like other wiki admins who seem to ban or delete editor content just because they feel like it thanks Gboyers for making my Grand Theft Wiki great Thanks Hi, Gboyers. You left a note on GTA4PC's talk page aimed at the two of us, and I'd like to thank you for your words of welcome and support. It's really nice to come to a place like this after incessantly battling admin over mundane details at Wikipedia. I understand not wanting to elicit lawsuits, but I agree with you: if we obsess over content, we'll end up with an encyclopedia with maybe 5 articles in it! Besides, I needed a place to regurgitate all of this stored GTA knowledge from years of playing the games...stuff which falls under the heading of cruft over at good ol' Wikipedia! ;-) Eganio 18:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Reply: Hmmmm, is it possible to create linked pages to the main article on which people can submit such things as opinions, speculation, and personal experiences? Maybe have a main article with just the "cut-and-dry" stuff, then for each subheading (e.g. create one for performance for vehicles, along with "Locations", etc.), create a link to an "Editorial" article associated with each topic...is this possible/desirable? Eganio 19:18, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Very nice. I like the last one best too, i.e. the independent editorial without direct association with any one Wiki entity (be it an editor of a given article on the subject or the actual article itself). I think the focus should rather be placed on the subject matter itself and the door should be opened to individual op-ed style commentary, informational dissemination, Q&A (with FAQ after some time, perhaps), and links. What do you think? Eganio 23:17, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree that article extensions should exist as separate, attached articles...I suppose editorial pages could then be just other attached articles, with each explaining its purpose and scope. However, this might precipitate a large number of attached articles...maybe confine individual extensions of the editorial page as attached pages thereto? As far as qualifications, I agree that alternative walkthroughs and more or less informational posts should fall under the attached subarticle, while I think editorial should be defined as anything that cannot be directly verified by playing the game or contacting R*...oh god, flashes of Wikipedia admin...maybe such constraints are too draconian? I don't know...nevertheless, I think anything related to the subject matter can be added. The idea here is a free-for-all editorial article where just about anything goes (within reason, of course), such as things from your favorite dining experience in San Andreas and the best outfit you put together for CJ to things like flying car sightings and weird game patches. I think any and all information is good, as long as it is well managed, which will be the biggest challenge here, IMO. Eganio 01:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Your comment It's great, I have not edited in a while around here. My first thing was to clean-up the pages. Right now I think this wiki looks great and is the best wiki I've visited. I stopped immediately to edit wikipedia apart from GTA-related stuff. Then trouble was around there too, so I totally stopped even though I edit rarely a few edits once a week there right now. My main plan right now is to fix articles for missions I've played. Never played the Stories so can't know much but watched them over youtube. --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Subarticles/Editorials Hey, Gboyers. I was just thinking about our last conversation regarding subarticles and editorials. Any news on that stuff? I find myself bordering on adding my own personal interpretations on the main articles, so I think it's time for me to create some editorial pages...can you guide me along in that process? Being not the most computer savvy person, I am unsure how to go about doing so. Any advice would be greatly appreciated! Eganio 18:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) BTW, do you mind if I create an article for Garcia? I noticed you had deleted it previously, and was wondering if you have any reservations against there being an article for this district. Just trying not to step on anyone's toes! :-) Eganio 04:10, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Evangelizing Profiles and Welcoming new Users Hey Gboyers, Am sure you are busy playing GTAIV but wanted to suggest a couple things to maximize all the new users that are showing up now to get info and start editing. * Welcoming new users- Since all new users get a profile page automatically when they create account, one nice thing you can do is "friend" them and give them a "welcome" gift. This way they get an email inviting them to come back and have at least one person they know they can go to for newbie help. * Also, if you haven't' already I would suggest friending as many of the exiting editors as you can find. If they haven't been to the wiki in a while they will get an email and will hopefully come back and start editing. I would do this stuff, but I think it is way more authentic coming from you and the other admin staff! angies (talk) 18:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Clean-up, etc. Hey, Gboyers. Thanks for the note...OK, I'll go ahead and create articles for districts where they are lacking (there are many, so I've got my work cut out for me!). Also, I'd be more than happy to act in a sysop role, although I am uncertain as to what that might entail...please let me know the gory details. I only hope I can fulfill the required duties! Eganio 20:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks very much. And don't worry: your admonishment against abuse of power is definitely understood. I actually much prefer talking to people in order to reach some sort of consensus/understanding before making any edits, etc. This is the main reason I left Wikipedia, i.e. because I felt such courtesies were not afforded to editors there, and everyone's contributions were constantly superceded by admin, and oftentimes without discussion/explanation. Anyway, I am looking forward to helping out as much as I can! Eganio 20:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :One question: on the recent edits page, what does the N''' indicate at the left? I'm assuming the '''m is a minor edit...?Eganio 21:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, got it. Thanks! Eganio 21:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Adding the bottom of GTA IV to many pages See . He/She added that to Liberty City in GTA IV, Radio Stations in GTA IV, Weapons in GTA IV, Vehicles in GTA IV, and Characters in GTA IV. It has since been removed from "Weapons," in addition to you removing it from "Liberty City." I take it that it would be OK to remove it from all the others? --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC)